The Devil is Beside You
by cutechokbunn
Summary: Devil does exist CCS style! Just a few minor changes. Please read it. It's about Sakura meeting Syaoran. Syaoran, the supposed Devil, makes Sakura his little demon. And ends up falling for her. But they're becoming stepsiblings. And love is forbidden!
1. Incoming

The Devil is Beside You

Chapter one:

Incoming

_The arrival of happiness will never come upon me. I'll have to pray for a miracle. _

"I d-don't think I c-can do this, you guys. _I'm emerging with pee_!" Sakura whispered.

"Here he comes, Sakura! Go!" A amethyst eyed schoolgirl whispered franticly.

"But, Tomoyo…but…he's…" Sakura's emerald eyes gazed at the incredibly handsome blued haired basketball captain. _Amazing_…

"Come _on_, Sakura! He's right there!" A very impatient pigtailed friend rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Go on." Tomoyo gave her a gentle push.

"Ahh…wait…ah…" Sakura lost her balance and stumbled onto the floor. "Umm. E-eriol, please go out with me!"

"Oh, my." Tomoyo breathed.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at her. She looked around and spotted Eriol walking past, completely oblivious. "Ah! Eriol!"

"You must be completely brainless." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ah!" Sakura blushed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!" And then scampered away embarrassed.

_Oh my god! It's the wrong guy!_

"You must really be _retarded_! Who confesses their love to the _wrong_ guy?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Do stop it, Tomoyo. Everyone makes mistakes. Sakura was just nervous, that's all. Right, Sakura?" Chiharu looked over at Sakura.

"Who _exactly_ was that guy?" Sakura asked.

Chiharu beamed and put on her know-it-all face. "Well…that was a _freshman_. His name is Syaoran Li. He's the chairman's son."

"Li_ is_ very cute." Tomoyo pointed out, as if they didn't know.

Chiharu noticed Sakura's nervous face. "Hey, don't worry. You can confess again."

"Plus, didn't you write a love letter, yesterday? Is it with you?" Tomoyo requested.

"Well, I had it with me. Now, let's see…ahhhh!" Sakura shrieked.

"What? What?" Tomoyo and Chiharu ran to her side.

"Wahh! I lost the letter!" Sakura wailed.

"Why you _idiot_! Anyone could have seen it!" Tomoyo bellowed.

"Come _on_! Let's go find it." Chiharu said. They all spread into separate places.

_Now what?_

_Argg, now where is it? I've looked everywhere!_

"Kinomoto? You're Kinomoto Sakura, right?" Eriol asked her.

"Uhh, yes. Hi, Eriol." Sakura blushed.

"It's late. What are you still doing on school grounds? Why…are you on the grass?" Eriol looked at her oddly.

"Umm. I'm..ah…just looking for a rare type of grass, yeah." Sakura lied bizarrely.

"Uhh…well, okay. Do you need me to walk you home?" Eriol held out his hand.

Sakura took his hand gratefully. "No, I can get home by myself."

"Oh, well. Bye!"

_I talked to him! But most importantly, he talked to me! Maybe losing the letter isn't a bad thing…_

_Today, is a new day. I wonder if yesterday was all just a dream. Wee! Even if just a dream, it's too good to believe!_

_Well, might as well look for the letter now. It would be better if it wasn't revealed._

"La, la la…" Sakura skipped to the near by park. She stopped when she saw a familiar figure."Huh?" _Li._

Syaoran saw Sakura, then walked towards her. "Hey!"

"H-hey." Sakura said cautiously._ Better not make any eye contact._

"Looking for something?" Syaoran smirked and held out a pink envelope.

_My letter!_


	2. AN

A/N:

Yep, I got that from a Taiwanese drama.

Why in hell do you hate the drama? Dude, the drama rocks and there's no doubt about it! Did you even understand it? Rainie is sooo cute. Plus she sings real good.


	3. Li is so hot!

The Devil is Beside You

Chapter two:

Li is so hot!

_My letter!_

"T-that's mine. Thank you very much!" Sakura said seizing the letter.

Syaoran held it back. "Why?" Syaoran smirked.

_What? _

"Don't be such an idiot. Why would I get up so early just to give you a stupid love letter?" Syaoran requested lowering his face so it was the same level.

_What the?_

"If you don't want this letter to be posted on the board, you're in my command." Syaoran said.

"P-please, stop kidding around. Just give it back." Sakura insisted.

Syaoran's smirked faded into an annoyed frown. "I don't think you understand the situation." He glared at her. "I can easily copy it and cast it all over the school."

Sakura sighed. She had no choice but to be in his command.

Syaoran led her to class eight. When he opened the door, it stunk badly of old cheese.

And there was a lot of guys hanging around.

"Who's your little friend, Syaoran?" Takashi asked.

"Wow, she's shivering." Yamazaki said looking at her intently.

"She's in my command now. She'll do anything I say." Syaoran explained.

All the perverted minds went on. All the guys grinned.

_What are they going to do with me?_

"Hey, let me see what size bra you're wearing." Takashi said still grinning.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry. She only listens to my commands." Syaoran said.

All the guys groaned.

"Aww, man!" Takashi groaned.

"Syaoran always gets the good ones!" Yamazaki huffed.

_Oh my gosh!_

"Please, you guys! Help me!" Sakura pleaded to her friends.

"Idiot!" Tomoyo said. "Why are you so afraid?"

"I..I don't know. I think it's weird, too. I'm just afraid of him." Sakura stared intently at the ground.

"I heard." Chiharu started. "That in Li's class, it's unbearable. There's no teacher that can control that class."

"And Syaoran's at the hub." Tomoyo added. "When he spots a decent girl. He'll ambush her in the classroom and annoy her until she freaks!"

Sakura shivered. "W-why does it have to be me?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Because you're just so easily hurt. You've got freshmen controlling you at the palm of their hands! Here, I'll go get the letter back."

"Moyo…you really are my good friend." Sakura said.

"That's right! I'll kill him!" Tomoyo said.

They all strutted over to Li's class. And they kicked the door open to see…Li changing.

He looked up. "What? I'm changing." Li used a monotone.

Tomoyo and Chiharu looked at each other and squealed holding each other.

"Hott!" They said in unison.

Sakura looked hopeless. "You guys!" She whined.


	4. 300 dollars?

The Devil is Beside You

Chapter three:

300 dollars?

Both girls get red in the face. Really red.

"We are so honored to have little Sakura in your command." Tomoyo said bowing and pushing Sakura towards Syaoran.

"Y-yeah, even though she's not very coordinated." Chiharu added still red.

"Hey!" Sakura whimpered. "What the hell, you guys?"

Both of them are walking away dreamily.

'_He's nothing like she described…'_ They both sighed.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Sakura yelled. Trying to run after them.

"Oh-no. You're not going anywhere." Syaoran pulled her back. "You're going to stay by my side. You have to attend class with me."

_What? He's a grade below me! I can't attend the same class again! _

"Why is there a sophomore girl here? Who brought her in here?" The teacher asked as soon as he saw Sakura.

_Perfect! He saw me! _"Help me, teacher!" Sakura said barely in a whisper.

A guy from the back of the room answered, "It's the chairman's stupid son."

"A-ah…Oh, Syaoran. Hehe. I..ah..send my regards to your father." The teacher said practically kissing up to him.

_What the?_

"No use. Everyone knows that I always get what I want." Syaoran said.

That's when Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell is your freaking purpose?" Sakura fired up.

Syaoran looked really calm. "Oh, nothing. I just like to annoy girls like you."

"Argg…" Sakura knew she had said too much. Saying even more will just get her even more annoyed.

"Hey." Syaoran said lazily. "There's a 7 Eleven around the corner. Go buy some stuff to pig out on." He threw his wallet to her.

"Umm..for me?" Sakura said surprised.

Syaoran lowered his face to her level. "For me..and use at least half of the money. I'll eat anything."

She walked towards the 7 Eleven and opened his wallet to find 300 dollars.

"Oh my god." Sakura mumbled. "I can use 150 dollars? He's kidding, right?"


End file.
